Here to stay
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Whats so special about January 25th? Read and find out even if you already know. One shot, some 3/4 2/5 5/Maurice 1/362


**Hello people I suppose you all know what today is.**

**Wally: No….what?**

**Me: O.O You'll find out if you read this story.**

**I own nothing.**

Kuki Sanban stared out the window and into the rain and storm. It had been years since he left and she still couldn't believe it.

She was twenty four years old and part of the greatest group of Teen next door members ever.

"Kooks?" An Australian said behind her making her jump, her frown quickly turned into a smile and she pushed her hair out of her face and desperately tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

He saw right through her attempts. He wasn't stupid-well that stupid anyway. He had graduated Harvard Medical school, how? Maybe he's just smart.

**OKAY STOP THE STORY.**

**Suddenly Sarah burst through the door of my room making the wood hit the ground hard.**

"**Do you ever knock?" I asked.**

"**Never mind that," Victoria said coming up behind her, "Wally is not smart."**

"**Look guys this is the anniversary of the last episode, and I wanna do it right, in the last episode Wally said he went to Medical school and I have to stick with it!"**

"**Well we have a witness!" Sarah exclaimed Tossing Hoagie into the room, "He admits to hacking the grades!"**

**I gave an evil smirk, "Okay then on with the story!"**

"You miss him, don't cha?" Wally gave a sly smile.

"Yeah," Kuki smiled, "I do, I can't believe he left us."

"It's been four teen years Kooks," Wally put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I know….I know…"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the Sanban's door. Kani walked over to the door muttering to himself something about fudge.

"Yes?" he asked as he opened the door. A shadowed figured pushed past him and quickly held a musket up the blonde's face.

"BY DIRECT ORDER OF THE TND WE ARE TAKING MISTER WALLABEE BEETLES IN FOR IMMEDIATE DECOMMISIONING!" An Irish girl with red hair yelled

"What?" Both Kuki and Wally asked at the same time.

"Why?" Kuki asked with a tear in her eye.

"By direct order of-"

"Are you almost done?" Patton asked walking in the room, "We have to go get numbuh 47 next."

"Shush you stoopid boy!" Fanny yelled, "I can have you decommissioned just for sassing me.

"Why am I being decommissioned?" Wally asked.

"Because of you hacking your grades when attending Harvard using KND technology" and with that she pulled him away leaving a crying Kuki Sanban all alone.

Meanwhile….

Hoagie P. Gilligan was sitting at home playing the yipper video game when suddenly a crying Japanese girl burst through the door and fell right into his arms still sobbing.

"Kuki?" He paused the game, "What did Wally do this time?"

Kuki answered him but he couldn't understand with all the sobbing, when he finally managed to calm her down she explained, "Fanny took, t-took Wally in for decommissioning!"

"What?" he asked standing up.

"We have to get Abby to help us save him!"

"But Abby is…." He went quiet for a second then resumed, "Actually lets go!" he grabbed his coat and ran out into the storm.

Meanwhile….

"Wow Maurice this restaurant is so pretty," Abby said looking around the place.

"Only the best for you," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Abby!" Hoagie's voice called making Abby cringe.

Out of breath he adjusted his goggles and stared right into her pretty dark eyes,

"Can't you see Abby is on a date?" she asked hitting him with her hat.

"Wally is OW being OW decommissioned OW!"

"What?" she asked.

"It's true," Kuki cried.

Abby stood from the table insisting that she would be right back,

The three of them ran as fast as they could towards the KND tree house they used to use.

Mr. Uno still let them use it after all these years.

Abby took off her heals and ran carrying them in her blue dress in the pouring rain.

When they got inside they took the scamper to the TND moon base.

*Later*

"Let him go!" Kuki demanded.

"I can't do that," Fanny said.

"Cause you're a witch?" Hoagie asked.

"No cause I'm not in charge." Everyone turned to Abby,

"Don't look at Abby, Abby ain't in charge either, she left her supreme leader job back when she was 12!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rachel McKenzie burst through the door, "I didn't order for our best operative to be decommissioned!"

Suddenly Wallabee Beetles fell from the ceiling with tape over his mouth.

"Wally?" Hoagie ripped the tape from his mouth.

"OOOW!" he exclaimed.

"I see you found him," A voice called and three shaded figures walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Kuki shook, Wally stood up and put his arms around her.

"Hello I'm Sarah!" The girl smiled doing a back flip.

"Sarah!" Wally exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind?"

"She hasn't but maybe I have," I said stepping into the light.

"Annie?" Rachel asked, "What is going on?"

"I can tell you," A voice said and Victoria stepped into the light.

"Now I'm really confused," Fanny whispered to Patton.

"I'll explain." I stepped forward, "This was all a plan to get you here."

"Wait so I'm not in trouble for hacking Wally into Harvard using the KND data base?" Hoagie cheered.

"Actually that could've had the whole secret TND's cover blown, when this is over Victoria is going to take you in for some questioning." I explained. Hoagie gulped.

"When what is over?" Abby asked. Suddenly another shadow came into the light.

"NIGEL!" All of them exclaimed.

"Hey you guys" Nigel smirked at this old friends. He hadn't changed much, he was still bald and got some new sunglasses since he gave his old ones to Abby.

Rachel ran straight to him and gave him a hug, back in the KND she resigned at leader and went on a search for him. When she didn't find him she remembered he really thought she was good at being supreme leader and returned to be the TND leader.

"What are you doing here!" Abby asked but didn't give him a chance to answer before everyone (including Fanny and Patton) group hugged him.

"How was the GKND?" Wally asked.

"Alright, I made some new friends, no one near as cool as you guys though, "he smiled.

"Oh and the GKND doesn't exactly know about this so don't tell them." Victoria mentioned.

"Why did you bring him back?" he asked rubbing his bald head.

"Cause today is the anniversary of the last episode of your TV show of course!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Tv show?" Hoagie asked.

"We've said too much!" Victoria exclaimed

"HEAD TO THE SHIP!" I yelled and we got the heck out of there.

But none of that mattered, all that mattered was that he was here, for good.

**Exactly 4 years ago today KND played its last episode for the first time! *shoots confetti***

**Check out my "Stay young" Picture on Deviant art**

**And review!**


End file.
